James und Lily zwischen Himmel und Hölle
by Turingmaschine
Summary: Hier erfahrt ihr nicht nur wie sich James und Lily ineinander verliebten, sondern auch was mit Sirius und Remus währenddessen abging und wie Peter so böse werden konnte! (ehemals bekannt als Körpertausch!)
1. Wiedersehen auf Gleis Neundreiviertel

Wiedersehen auf Gleis 9 3/4  
  
Lily schob ihren Wagen durch die Barriere von Gleis 9 ¾ und sah sich suchend um.  
  
Bald würde ihr 7tes und somit letztes Jahr in Hogwarts beginnen. Etwas wehmütig betrachtete sie den Hogwarts Express. Das würde das letzte Mal sein, wo sie mit ihm nach Hogwarts fahren würde.  
  
Eine laute Stimme riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. „LILY! Da bist du ja endlich!"Ihre beste Freundin Alexandra Nichell streckte ihren blonden Wuschelkopf aus einem der Zugfenster. Wenige Sekunden später erschien sie in der Waggontür und versuchte Lily beim Hineinhievens ihres Koffers zu helfen. Aber es klappte nicht, Lilys Koffer war zu schwer.  
  
„Was hast du denn da reingetan? Ziegelsteine?"fragte Alex schnaufend.  
  
„Nein, Bücher!"erwiderte Lily und ließ sich auf den Koffer sinken. Dann bemerkte sie, dass Alex irgendetwas oder irgendjemanden angrinste. Lily drehte sich um, und sah einen großen, schwarzhaarigen, grauäugigen Jungen hinter sich stehen.  
  
„Was willst du Black?"fragte Lily genervt. Der hatte ihr gerade noch gefehlt!  
  
„Ich dachte du könntest etwas Hilfe gebrauchen, Evans."  
  
Energisch schüttelte Lily den Kopf und tat den Mund auf um etwas zu sagen, aber Alex unterbrach sie: „Ja das wär super, wir schaffen das nicht so ganz..."  
  
Er grinste befriedigt, packte Lilys Koffer mit einer Hand und hob ihn mit Leichtigkeit in den Zug.  
  
Alex lächelte: „Oh danke Sirius, das ist echt nett von dir!"  
  
„War doch kein Problem."erwiderte er lässig und betrat dann wieder den Bahnsteig um sich nach seinen Freunden umzusehen.  
  
Lily schnaufte verärgert. „So ein Angeber!"  
  
Ihre Freundin grinste. „Ein besonders gutaussehender Angeber!"  
  
Die Marauders waren vollzählig und machten sich nun auf die Suche nach einem Abteil. Schließlich erreichten sie das letzte Abteil. ,Hoffentlich ist das leer!' dachte James. Doch kaum hatte er die Tür geöffnet, wurden seine Hoffnungen enttäuscht. Auch dieses Abteil war besetzt- von niemand anderem als Lily Evans.  
  
„Hey Evans, Nichell können wir uns zu euch setzen? Es ist kein Abteil mehr frei!"  
  
Lily rollte mit den Augen. Das Schuljahr fing ja gut an.  
  
Alex nickte. „In Ordnung."  
  
Die Jungs verstauten ihre Koffer dann ließ sich James neben Lily und Sirius neben Alexandra nieder. Remus hockte sich auch neben Sirius und Peter stand erst etwas unschlüssig herum, dann setzte er sich dann neben James.  
  
Nach einer Weile herumsitzen und dem sinnlosen Gerede der Jungs zuhören, kam Lily ein erheiternder Gedanke und sie stand auf. „Ich muss in das Abteil der Schulsprecher!"  
  
Ihre Freundin lächelte: „Ach ja, stimmt du bist ja jetzt Schulsprecherin!"  
  
Remus streckte die Hand aus und meinte: „Herzlich Glückwunsch Lily!"Lily musste lächeln. Remus war eigentlich ziemlich nett, sie verstand gar nicht warum er mit James und Sirius zusammen hing.  
  
Sirius sprang auf. „Oh Evans dass ist ja wundervoll!"rief er und umarmte sie.  
  
Lily kämpfte sich aus seiner Umklammerung frei und blaffte ihn an: „Was verdammt noch mal soll das Black?"  
  
Er grinste: „Na ich finde das einfach wundervoll! Weißt du wer nämlich noch Schulsprecher ist? Unser Jamesie!"  
  
Lily stöhnte genervt. Was dachte sich Dumbledore dabei?!  
  
James stand ebenfalls auf und bot ihr seinen Arm an. Sie schubste ihn zur Seite und eilte in das Schülersprecherabteil. James folgte ihr.  
  
Sie öffnete die Tür und erstarrte. Das war also das Schülersprecherabteil. Begeistert trat sie ein. Die wände waren cremefarben, silber-glitzernde Teppiche lagen auf dem Boden und es gab eine riesige babyblaue Couch und einen ebenfalls babyblauen Sessel. Zwischen dem Sessel und der Couch stand ein gläserner Tisch auf dem einige Zeitungen und Bücher lagen.  
  
Lily kuschelte sich in den Sessel und blätterte ein wenig in dem Buch „Mögliche Karrieren für besonders intelligente Hogwarts-Absolventen".  
  
Die Abteiltür öffnete sich und James trat ein. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen ließ er sich auf die Couch fallen. Als Lily den Kopf hob, merkte sie das er sie anstarrte.  
  
„WAS?!"fragte sie wütend.  
  
„Nichts. Ich frage mich nur warum du mich so hasst."  
  
„Das, Potter, weißt du ganz genau!"  
  
„Nein tut mir leid, da muss ich dich enttäuschen. Also warum?"  
  
„Weil du ein furchtbarer Angeber bist. Du denkst nur weil du Quidditchkapitän bist, liegen dir alle zu Füßen. Außerdem verhext du die kleinen Erstklässler anstatt ihnen zu helfen sich hier zurechtzufinden. Außerdem störst du mit deinen dämlichen Streichen den Unterricht, und denkst gar nicht daran, dass andere vielleicht etwas lernen wollen!"  
  
James hob die Augenbrauen. „Ich hab aber gesehen dass du gelacht hast, als Mr Worner auf meinem Frosch ausgerutscht ist. Und außerdem hab ich schon lange keine Erstklässler mehr geärgert, weil ich eingesehen habe dass das gemein ist!"  
  
Lily war verdattert. Aber jetzt wo er es sagte, fiel ihr auf dass er wirklich schon lange keine Erstklässler mehr getriezt hatte. „Aber das, Potter, ändert nichts an der Tatsache dass du ein wahnsinniger Angeber bist. Außerdem ärgerst du immer noch die Slytherins, vor allem Snape."  
  
„Evans, du kannst wirklich nicht von mir verlangen, dass ich mit Snape aufhöre! Was hast du nur mit ihm, ist es dir egal das er dich ein dreckiges Schlammblut nennt?"  
  
„Deswegen musst du nicht gemein zu ihm sein, das führt doch alles nur zu einem Teufelskreis, kapierst du das nicht?!"  
  
Er seufzte. „Das weiß ich, aber ich werde nicht damit aufhören."  
  
„Diese Diskussion führt zu nichts,"sagte Lily genervt und wandte sich wieder ihrem Buch zu.  
  
Lily betrat mit Alex die große Halle und seufzte. Ach, wie sie Hogwarts vermisst hatte.  
  
Die Mädchen gingen zum Gryffindortisch und ließen sich neben einander nieder. Wenig später kamen die Marauders heran und zu ihrer Missgunst setzte sich Sirius frech neben Lily.  
  
„Evans, mach dich hier mal nicht so breit!"maulte er und sie ruckte so na es ging zu Alex. James hockte sich genau Lily gegenüber und begann wieder sie anzustarren. Lily biss sich auf die Lippe, um nicht vor lauter Wut loszubrüllen.  
  
Remus nahm den Platz neben James und Peter der hier keinen Platz mehr hatte, musste sich wohl oder übel mit dem anderen Tischende begnügen.  
  
„Wurmschwanz sollte mal lernen sich mehr durchzusetzen!"meinte Sirius an seine Freunde gewandt.  
  
Peter tat Lily Leid. Die drei sahen alle besser aus als er und waren auch intelligenter, er war eigentlich nur der Schatten von den Dreien.  
  
Nach der Auswahl erhob sich Dumbledore und breitete die Arme aus, um die Schüler zum Schweigen zu bringen.  
  
„Meine lieben Schülerinnen und Schüler! Es freut mich euch alle wieder gesund und munter in Hogwarts begrüßen zu dürfen. Auch die Neuen Schüler heiße ich natürlich Herzlich willkommen. Mr Filch, unser Hausmeister hat mich gebeten euch noch einmal mit zuteilen welche Dinge hier nicht erlaubt sind."Er las eine Liste vor, die Filch mit seiner krakeligen Handschrift geschrieben hatte. „Des weiteren möchte ich hinzufügen dass das Betreten des Verbotenen Waldes ALLEN Schülern strengstens untersagt ist."Er warf den Maraudern einen Blick zu. „Nun gut, ich denke ihr seid ziemlich hungrig, deswegen nur noch eins: Ich bitte die zwei neuen Schülersprecher, nach dem Essen in mein Büro zu kommen. Und jetzt: Haut rein!"Strahlend setzte er sich und die Speisen erschienen auf den Tischen. 


	2. Die Aufgaben eines Schulsprechers

Die Aufgaben eines Schulsprechers  
  
Nach dem Essen lehnte sich James zu Lily. „Hey Evans, gehen wir jetzt zu Dumbledore?"  
  
Sie warf ihm einen eiskalten Blick zu und entgegnete: „Ich gehe zu Dumbledore wann ich will! Ich denke gar nicht daran, mich nach dir zu richten!"  
  
Er zuckte mit den Achseln und stiefelte alleine los.  
  
Wut kochte in Lily hoch. Jetzt musste sie wegen James auch gehen, sonst dachte Dumbledore noch sie würde herumtrödeln und deswegen erst nach ihm eintreffen.  
  
Sie rannte los um ihn einzuholen. „Mensch Potter, du Idiot, warte gefälligst!"  
  
Er drehte mit einem angeberischen Grinsen nach ihr um. „Ach, hast du dich jetzt doch um entschieden? Mein Gott, du weißt echt nicht was du willst!"  
  
Lily ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten und unterdrückte das Verlangen ihm eine Ohrfeige zu geben.  
  
,Ich muss ruhig bleiben...er ist es gar nicht wert, dass ich mich wegen ihm aufrege!´ dachte sie sich und stolzierte immer noch verärgert an James' Seite in Dumbledores Büro.  
  
Er saß vor seinem Schreibtisch und studierte gerade eine Karte als die beiden hereinkamen.  
  
„Oh hallo ihr zwei, setzt euch doch bitte,"sagte er lächelnd und mit diesen Worten schwenkte er den Zauberstab und zwei schwarze Stühle mit gelben Kissen erschienen.  
  
Sie ließen sich darauf nieder und James fragte: „Was gibt es denn Professor?"  
  
Dumbledore fixierte ihn mit seinen blauen Augen. „Zuerst einmal möchte ich euch beiden ein großes Lob aussprechen! Es ist schon über ein Jahrhundert her, dass gleich beide Schulsprecher aus Gryffindor kamen! Wie ihr wahrscheinlich nicht wisst, werden die Schulsprecher, nicht nur von mir bestimmt, sondern von der ganzen Lehrerschaft gewählt. Bei euch war es fast einstimmig.  
  
Als zweites möchte ich euch auf die Vorteile und Pflichten des Schülersprecherdaseins aufmerksam machen: Ihr habt einen eigenen Aufenthaltsraum, dieser ist jedoch nicht nur zur Erholung gedacht. Ihr müsst dort auch Konferenzen halten und die Aufgaben die ich euch übertragen werde, besprechen. Ihr müsst auch zweimal die Woche unserem Hausmeister dabei helfen, abends die Korridore zu überwachen  
  
Außerdem erhaltet ihr ein Bad das noch etwas, ich möchte sagen, luxuriöser ist als das der Vertrauensschüler.  
  
Nun, eure erste Aufgabe ist, Hagrid bei den Vorbereitungen für Halloween zu helfen. Überlegt euch etwas Originelles und erzählt mir eure Ideen.  
  
Gut, ich denke das wäre alles. Ihr könnt jetzt gehen, übrigens, das neue Passwort für den Gemeinschaftsraum ist Hinterschinken."  
  
„Und das für unseren eigenen Aufenthaltsraum und unser Badezimmer?" erkundigte sich James neugierig.  
  
Dumbledore lächelte: „Das Passwort für das Bad ist Rosenquartz und das für den Aufenthaltsraum ist Pes bovis" James nickte zufrieden und verabschiedete sich von Dumbledore.  
  
James warf sich mit einem Hechtsprung auf sein Bett und juchzte laut auf.  
  
Sirius beobachtete ihn, schüttelte den Kopf und meinte: „Wann wirst du endlich erwachsen, James?"  
  
Dann warf er sich ebenfalls auf sein Bett, kickte sein Kopfkissen mit solch einer Wucht davon, dass es auf dem Bett von Remus landete und begann wie wild auf der Matratze herumzuhopsen. Dabei ließ er sein dröhnendes Lachen erklingen.  
  
Remus betrat den Raum und grinste...diese zwei Kindsköpfe! James hechtete juchzend auf sein Bett und Sirius hüpfte auf seiner Matratze wie ein wildgewordenes Kaninchen auf und ab.  
  
Auf einmal stürmte Peter schluchzend herein.  
  
„Was ist los?"fragte Sirius, der inzwischen aufgehört hatte, sich wie ein Kaninchen zu benehmen.  
  
„M-M-McGona-Gonagall h-hat mir gera-a-ade Nachsitzen verpasst, w-w-weil..." er ließ eine lauten Schluchzer erklingen „...weil mir ein Glas Krö-hötenau- au-augen runtergefallen ist...und...und Fi-hi-hilch ist darauf aus- ausgerutscht..."er schluchzte erneut „und er hat...hat sich den A-Arm gebrochen!"Tränen kullerten über sein Mondgesicht und seine Augen waren gerötet.  
  
„Ach komm Wormtail, deswegen musst du doch nicht gleich heulen!"meinte Sirius.  
  
James erhob sich von seinem Bett und klopfte Peter beruhigend auf die Schulter „Ich finde dass unfair von McGonagall, gleich am ersten Tag Nachsitzen zu geben. Außerdem trägt Filch ja keine Schäden davon! Madame Archerston kann die Knochen doch sofort wieder heilen! Leider..."sagte James.  
  
Peter sah wieder etwas fröhlicher aus.  
  
„Wenn du willst, rede ich mit ihr, vielleicht kann ich ja als Schulsprecher etwas ausrichten!"bot sich James an.  
  
Peter schniefte. „Das wär echt super Prongs..."  
  
James nickte und eilte aus dem Schlafsaal hinaus.  
  
Lily räumte ihren Koffer aus als Olivia, Zoey und Lauren hereinkamen. Sie waren ihre Zimmergenossinnen. Lily konnte eigentlich nur Zoey leiden, die anderen waren ihr zu eingebildet und oberflächlich.  
  
„Hast du gesehen? Sirius hat mir vorhin voll nach geschaut als ich vom Tisch aufgestanden bin!"giggelte Olivia Lauren zu.  
  
„Ich glaube er hat sich mehr für den blauen Tintenfleck auf deinem Hinterteil, als für dich interessiert"mischte sich Lily ein.  
  
„Oh hi Lily...M-m-moment...Fleck?"Eigentlich wollte Olivia Lily wieder affektiert begrüßen, doch da wurde ihr klar, was sie ihr gerade offenbart hatte.  
  
Sie lief zu dem Ganzkörperspiegel an der Wand und betrachtete entsetzt ihre Rückseite.  
  
„Oh neeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiin!!! Du hast Recht! Ich werde ihm nie wieder unter die Augen treten können!"schluchzte sie los. Sie tat Lily fast leid. Aber nur fast.  
  
„Ach komm...es ist doch nur Black...der ist doch eh so ein Trottel!"meinte Lily und wusste was ihre Worte auslösen würden.  
  
„NUR BLACK! LILY! Er ist der schärfste Junge unserer Schule!"  
  
„Abgesehen von James..."warf Lauren ein.  
  
„Was ist denn hier für ein Lärm?"fragte Alex, die gerade aus dem Bad gekommen war.  
  
„Sirius hat Olly gesehen, als sie einen blauen Fleck auf ihrem Hintern hatte!"erzählte Lily und verkniff sich ein Grinsen.  
  
„Oh nein! Wie schrecklich!"Alex schaute gespielt entsetzt und schlug sich die Hände vor den Mund. Das sollte wohl zusätzliches Entsetzten darstellen, doch Lily war klar das es nur dazu diente Alex' Lachen zu verbergen. 


	3. Was planen sie nur?

Was planen sie nur?  
  
„Professor! Verstehen Sie nicht, Peter hat das doch nicht mit Absicht gemacht..."  
  
„Potter, lassen Sie das bitte mich entscheiden!"  
  
„Aber Sie können ihm doch nicht jetzt schon Nachsitzen geben, die Schule hat doch noch gar nicht angefangen!"  
  
„Das kann ich sehr wohl. Mr Filch geht es zur Zeit sehr schlecht und Mr Pettigrew sollte endlich lernen etwas vorsichtiger zu sein. Und jetzt Potter gehen Sie bitte, ich habe noch einiges zu tun!"  
  
„Professor, kann ich anstelle von Peter die Strafarbeit erledigen? Bitte!"  
  
„Wieso das denn nun? Potter was ist mit Ihnen los?"  
  
„Ich möchte einfach nicht dass meine Freunde unfair behandelt werden. Ich bin Schulsprecher und es ist meine Aufgabe für die Rechte der Schüler einzutreten! Notfalls übernehme ich die Strafarbeit, aber Peter verdient dass einfach nicht."  
  
Professor McGonagall hob eine Augenbraue. Das war James Potter vor ihr? Der Potter, der immer den Unterricht mit seinen kindlichen Streichen störte, Erstklässler in Hühner verwandelte, oder den Gryffindorraum  
  
unter Wasser setzte? Er hatte sich wirklich verändert. Sie hätte nicht gedacht, dass er einmal erwachsener werden würde... sicher war er hochbegabt, aber ihrer Meinung nach hatte er immer viel zu viele Flausen im Kopf gehabt.  
  
Aber Dumbledore musste das geahnt haben, sonst hätte er ihn nicht als Schulsprecher eingesetzt....  
  
„Nun gut Potter, Sie haben mich überzeugt. Weder Pettigrew noch irgendwer anders muss die Strafarbeit machen. Sie können jetzt gehen."  
  
Diesmal ging James wirklich. Beschwingt lief er davon. Peter würde sich freuen....  
  
Lily hatte Alex in die Bibliothek mitgeschleppt. Sie wollte wegen einem Zauber schauen, den Professor Flitwick vor den Ferien erwähnt hatte. Damals hatte sie keine Zeit mehr gehabt ihn nachzuschlagen, deswegen wollte sie das jetzt tun.  
  
Alex ließ sich genervt in einen Plüschsessel in der Bibliothek sinken.  
  
Lily stakste währenddessen von Regal zu Regal. Da pustete ihr auf einmal jemand in den Nacken.  
  
Sie machte eine 180° Drehung und, wen sah sie....  
  
„BLACK! Was soll der Mist?"  
  
Er grinste. „Nichts, ich hab dich doch nur angehaucht. Was ist daran so schlimm? Du bist ja richtig cholerisch!"  
  
Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und marschierte davon. Sie wandte sich wieder dem Bücherregal zu.  
  
„Na Sirius, hast du mal wieder meine arme Freundin genervt?"Alex strich sich eine blonde Strähne ihres schulterlangen Haares zurück.  
  
„Wie kommst du den darauf? Ich und Lily nerven...dieser Gedanke ist ja sowas von abwegig."Er lachte.  
  
Alex' braune Augen blitzten auf. „Weißt du, was mich so richtig frustriert? Das ich einfach nicht kapiere, was du und James vorhabt....normalerweise weiß ich immer was in den Köpfen von Jungen vorgeht, aber bei euch bin ich richtig ratlos!"  
  
„Dann ist es ja gut,"meinte Sirius fröhlich. „Also dann, bye Alex."  
  
„...und Knut, der Knausrige hat damit nun wieder einen Streit der Gemeinschaften heraufbeschworen. Lesen Sie als Hausaufgabe die Seiten 107- 120 in ihrem Buch über die Zaubereigeschichte."Mit diesen Worten entließ sie Professor Binns und die Schüler tröpfelten alle langsam nacheinander heraus. James rieb sich die Augen und gähnte. Eigentlich hatte er sich vorgenommen, sich nun immer Notizen in Zaubereigeschichte zu machen, aber nach zehn Minuten Mitgekritzel, hatte seine Konzentration einfach nicht mehr gereicht um mitzuschreiben und gleichzeitig gegen das Einschlafen anzukämpfen. Aber es war ja auch eine Qual wenn der Tag gleich mit dem langweiligstem Fach überhaupt anfing.  
  
„Hey Jamesie, hast du jetzt mitgeschrieben? Ich bräuchte die Notizen mal," sagte Sirius, der jetzt neben James erschienen war.  
  
„Nö, sorry Padfoot...Binns war einfach zu einschläfernd, ich hatte schon Probleme wachzubleiben...."  
  
Sirius seufzte. „Moony hast du...?"  
  
Remus nickte, kramte ein wenig in seiner Tasche und gab Sirius dann seine Unterlagen. 


	4. Juckreiz

Juckreiz  
  
„Verdammt! Heute muss ich mit Potter beratschlagen was wir für Halloween organsieren! Ich will nicht!"Verzweifelt lief Lily in dem Mädchenschlafsaal auf und ab.  
  
Zoey und Alex die auf ihren Betten hockten grinsten sich zu. „Ach komm so schlimm wird's schon nicht werden, Potter ist immerhin besser als Snape," meinte Alex tröstend.  
  
„Da besteht kaum ein Unterschied für mich,"erwiderte Lily und kratze sich im Nacken.  
  
„Potter sieht zumindest besser aus als Snivellus,"warf Zoey ein.  
  
„NEIN!"kreischte Lily und kratzte sich noch mehr. Irgendwas juckte dort furchtbar.  
  
„Komm Lil, gibs zu Potter sieht gut aus."  
  
Lily seufzte. „Mein Typ ist er nicht..."(kratz kratz)  
  
,Naja eigentlich schon´ dachte sie dann und das Jucken hörte mit einem Schlag auf. ,Aber das würde ich niemals zugeben...´  
  
Sie zog sich einen schwarzen Pullover über ihr Top, denn das Herbstwetter war stärker gekommen als erwartet. Ihre Haare band sie zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen und zog einen Gürtel um ihre Jeans, die in letzter Zeit gefährlich rutschte. So verpackt stiefelte sie aus dem Schlafsaal und bemerkte dass James ebenfalls gerade aus dem Jungenschlafsaal kam.  
  
„Hi Evans...ich wollte auch gerade ins Schulsprecherzimmer gehen. Das können wir ja jetzt zusammen machen!"sagte er und grinste fröhlich.  
  
„Toll,"meinte sie nur, aber ihre Stimme schwappte fast über vor Ironie. Auch ihr Nacken juckte wieder.  
  
Sirius saß in seinem Bett über ein Papierstück gebeugt als Alex hereinkam. Er sah so gut aus, in seinem grauen Shirt und seiner schwarzen Jeans. Die Haare fielen ihm in die Augen und von Zeit zu Zeit strich er sie zur Seite. Sie musste ihn anstarren, es war wie ein Zwang. Sie konnte nicht leugnen, dass sie sich sehr zu ihm hingezogen fühlte.  
  
,Aber ich muss dagegen ankämpfen! Es würde eh nicht funktionieren...´ dachte sie betrübt.  
  
Sirius hatte Alex bemerkt, tat aber so als wäre er weiterhin in seine Karte vertieft. Nur aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete er Lilys Freundin. Sie gefiehl ihm gut, aber das taten viele Mädchen in Hogwarts. Aber dennoch, sie war etwas besonderes mit ihren blonden, leicht lockigen Haaren und ihren rehbraunen Augen....  
  
Sie räusperte sich und Sirius schaute auf und versuchte überrascht auszusehen.  
  
„Was tust du denn hier? Hast du dich verlaufen? Das ist nämlich der Jungenschlafsaal....weißt du?!"sagte er als würde er mit einem kleinem Kind reden.  
  
„Ach nein,"erwiderte Alex und ihre Augen blitzen erneut auf.  
  
Lily saß auf einem Sessel, der, wie es schien, mit einer Flüssigkeit gefüllt war. Sie schrieb die Ideen, die sie und James bis jetzt gehabt hatten auf ein Pergament.  
  
1. Kostümball (Monsterverkleidungen, etc.)  
  
2. Maskenball  
  
3. Aufführung eines kleinen Theaterstückes  
  
4. Irgendeine besondere Show (James Idee...)  
  
5. Nichts, nur wie immer Kürbisse und Festmahl und Band usw. (James Idee...)  
  
Sie seufzte. Das waren ja keine Ruhmestaten bis jetzt. Auf einmal spürte wie sich James über ihre Schulter beugte, um dass bis jetzt aufgeschrieben zu lesen. Ein Schauder kroch ihren Rücken herab und eine Gänsehaut breitete sich auf ihren Unterarmen aus.  
  
,Was zum Teufel ist mit mir los?´ fragte sie sich wütend. ,So eine Wirkung hat Potter doch immer nur auf andere Mädchen gehabt und nie auf mich!´ Bei diesem Gedanken juckte ihr Nacken erneut. Langsam gewöhnte sie sich ja schon fast daran.  
  
James bemerkte ihr Kratzen und auf seinem Gesicht erschien ein merkwürdiges Lächeln. „An was hast du denn gerade gedacht, Lils?"  
  
Sie blickte ihn böse an. „Daran dass Dumbledore, verrückt geworden sein muss, dich zum Schulsprecher zu ernennen."Das Jucken wurde schlimmer....  
  
,Vielleicht sollte ich zu Madame Archerston gehen...´ überlegte Lily. Ihr Nacken hatte schon rote Kratzspuren von ihren Fingernägeln.  
  
„Was ist den los Lils? Hast du einen Juckreiz?"fragte James unschuldig.  
  
Mit einem Mal ging Lily ein Licht auf. „DU! Du hast damit zu tun! Was hast du mit mir gemacht?!"  
  
„Wieso beschuldigst du mich grundlos? Ich war nur besorgt um dich und du dankst es mir mit Vorwürfen, die du nicht mal beweisen kannst!"Das sollte vermutlich empört klingen, doch James konnte sein Grinsen einfach nicht unterdrücken.  
  
„Aaaaargh! Du bist so ein Idiot!"schrie Lily, rannte hinaus und eilte in Richtung Krankenzimmer.  
  
Alex richtete ihren Zauberstab auf Sirius. „Sag mir endlich was ihr vorhabt!"rief sie.  
  
Dieser aber grinste nur. „Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich Angst vor dir hab, Nichell? Sicher du bist eine super Schülerin, aber im Verhexen bist du eine richtige Lusche."  
  
Sie hob eine Augenbraue. „Meinst du? Na wir könnens gerne mal ausprobieren, Sirilein..."

* * *

Hey Leute Sorry dass ich nie upgedatet hab, ich dachte ihr mögt die Storx irgendwie nich... aber jetz weil es sich so viele wünschen, werde ich wieder ganz oft updaten ok?

Und ihr kriegt jetz 3 Chaps auf einmal zur Entschädigung ;))


	5. Peter's Zweifel

Peter's Zweifel  
  
„Ich fürchte dass dies ein Pruritus-Fluch ist, Miss Evans!"seufzte die Schulkrankenschwester Madame Acherston.  
  
„Und das bedeutet?"erkundigte sich Lily, inzwischen schon ziemlich angenervt.  
  
„Das bedeutet, dass Sie unter einem extremen Juckfluch stehen, die nur die Person aufheben kann, die ihn auf Sie angewandt hat."  
  
„Na großartig! Und Sie können gar nichts tun?"fragte Lily hoffend.  
  
„Nein, tut mir leid Miss Evans. Da kann ich leider gar nichts für Sie machen."  
  
Wahnsinnig wütend eilte Lily aus dem Krankenzimmer. Wenn sie James oder Sirius in die Finger kriegen würde...  
  
„Rictus sem-"begann Alex mit erhobenem Zauberstab.  
  
„EXPELLIARMUS!"donnerte Sirius.  
  
Alex flog der Zauberstab aus der Hand und sie wurde rücklings auf das Bett von Remus geschleudert.  
  
Sie schnaufte heftig und ihr Brustkorb hob und senkte sich sehr schnell.  
  
Sirius tauchte neben ihr auf. „Alles in Ordnung?"fragte er mit besorgter Stimme.  
  
„Natürlich. Das war nur Zufall, weil ich unkonzentriert war. Ansonsten hätte ich dich fertig gemacht!"  
  
Sirius grinste. „Selbstverständlich."Er streckte die Hand aus und zog sie vom Bett hoch. Das tat er jedoch fester als geplant, und zog sie dadurch aus versehen an sich.  
  
Ihre Gesichter waren höchstens ein bis zwei Zentimeter voneinander entfernt. Sirius bemerkte kleine grüne Flecken in Alex' sonst braunen Augen. Sie atmete schwer.  
  
,Was passiert hier?´ fragte sich Alex als Sirius' Gesicht sich ihrem näherte. Sie sah kleine schwarze Stoppeln auf seiner Oberlippe. ,Du hast dich aber nicht gut rasiert mein Lieber´ dachte sie grinsend.  
  
Sie waren jetzt nur noch Millimeter voneinander entfernt als...  
  
„Na du hässlicher kleiner Fettkloß, fühlst dich hier wohl nicht so sicher ohne deine idiotischen Freunde, oder?"  
  
„Lass mich in Ruhe Snivellus!"rief Peter, in die Ecke gedrängt von Snape, der seinen Zauberstab erhoben hatte.  
  
„Du denkst du bist so toll, weil du mit diesen Typen rumhängst, aber in Wirklichkeit, Pettigrew, bist du für sie nur ein lästiges Anhängsel!"  
  
„Das stimmt nicht! James, Remus und Sirius sind meine Freunde!"schrie Peter verzweifelt.  
  
Snape grinste bösartig. „Ach ja...? Warum hockst du dann alleine am Gryffindortisch? Warum bist du immer allein, wenn wir in Dreiergruppen aufgeteilt werden, ich meine das könnte man doch regeln, einmal ist der allein, einmal der... aber nein, immer bist du es...."  
  
„NEIN!"schluchzte Peter, bückte sich unter Snape hinweg und rannte weinend davon.  
  
„Sie sind meine Freunde, James hat sich doch erst für mich bei der McGonagall eingesetzt..."schluchzte er verzweifelt. Doch er konnte die kleine grausame Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf nicht loswerden, die sprach: ,Snape hat völlig Recht, immer bist du allein..´  
  
Kochend vor Wut stürmte Lily in den Schlafsaal der Mädchen. Sie musste Alex unbedingt erzählen was James und Co. jetzt schon wieder angerichtet hatten...  
  
Aber der Schlafsaal war leer, weder Alex noch sonst irgendwer befand sich darin.  
  
„Na gut, dann statte ich Black und Potter mal einen Besuch im ihrem Schlafsaal ab."Murmelte sie laut vor sich hin.  
  
Sie lief die Treppe hinunter und eilte zu den gegenüberliegenden Türen, die zu den Jungs führte.  
  
Lily öffnete die Tür auf der die Namen Pettigrew, Potter, Lupin und Black eingraviert waren und...  
  
...als Lily die Tür mit einem lauten Knall aufstieß.  
  
Sirius und Alex stoben auseinander. „Es ist nicht so..."begann Alex doch sie wurde unterbrochen.  
  
„BLACK! WAS MACHST DU MIT MEINER FREUNDIN?! ALEX, BIST DU JETZT AUCH ZU SO EINEM HIRNLOSEN WEIB MUTIERT, DAS SICH EINFACH SO AN SEINEN HALS WIRFT?"  
  
„Ich....ich...."Alex brach ab. Ihre Stimme zitterte wahnsinnig.  
  
„Und Black! Du nimmst jetzt sofort diesen verdammten Juckfluch von mir!"  
  
Sirius grinste und öffnete gerade den Mund um etwas zu sagen, als die Tür erneut aufflog und Peter mit tränenüberströmten Gesicht herein eilte.  
  
„Wormtail, was ist los?"fragte Sirius sichtlich erschüttert. Er schien die beiden Mädchen völlig vergessen zu haben.  
  
„N-n-nichts....was s-s-soll schon lohos sein? I-ich h-h-heule d-d-doch eh st-st-ständig..."  
  
„Komm jetzt verarsch mich nicht, und sag was passiert ist!"  
  
„N-nichts!"rief Peter trotzig. „I-ich g-g-geh Duschen!"  
  
„PETE!"bellte Sirius, doch sein Freund ignorierte es einfach. 


	6. Fast nackte Tatsachen

Fast nackte Tatsachen  
  
Peter hatte sich im Badezimmer eingeschlossen. Sirius hämmerte ungefähr 10 Minuten unaufhörlich dagegen, dann gab er aber auf und ging zurück.  
  
,Ja er geht zurück, zurück zu Lily!´ dachte Peter wütend. ,Lily, die Angebetete von James. Lily, die Schulsprecherin. Lily, die Klassenbeste. Lily.... diejenige, die ihm einfach nicht aus dem Kopf ging...´  
  
„Er hat sich eingeschlossen,"berichtete Sirius den zwei Mädchen, die immer noch in dem Jungenschlafsaal waren und ihn nun fragend anschauten.  
  
„Aber warum? Ihm muss etwas Furchtbares passiert sein..."meinte Lily.  
  
„Na ja, er heult schon ziemlich oft... aber diesmal scheint es was Ernstes zu sein,"sagte Sirius nachdenklich.  
  
Alex stand von dem Bett auf. „Ich glaube, wir gehen jetzt besser, damit du dann in Ruhe mit ihm reden kannst."  
  
Sirius nickte aber Lily warf ein: „ Bevor ich gehe, nimmst du noch diesen verfluchten Juckreizzauber von mir!"  
  
Er grinste. „Muss das sein? Es ist doch so lustig! Hast du überhaupt verstanden wie das Jucken ausgelöst wird?"  
  
„JA, UND JETZT NIMM-"  
  
„Ok ok! Komm her!"unterbrach Sirius ihr Geschimpfe.  
  
Sie kam zu ihm und er drehte sie so, dass sie mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand. Dann nahm er ihren Hals, beugte sich ganz nah heran und pustete erneut darauf.  
  
Peter öffnete leise die Tür und versuchte zu erkennen was im Schlafraum geschah. Doch sie waren zu weit weg und seine Augen gaben sowieso immer nur ein trübes Bild von der Umgebung ab. Er war aber zu stolz, um eine Brille zu tragen, denn sein Erscheinungsbild war in seinen Augen eh schon schlimm genug.  
  
,Ich will aber wissen was sie machen, dachte er wütend.  
  
Da kam ihm eine Idee. Natürlich konnte er sie beobachten, er musste nur vorsichtig sein, dass Sirius ihn nicht bemerkte.  
  
Er versuchte sich zu konzentrieren. Es fiel ihm jedoch ziemlich schwer, seine Gefühle zurückzudrängen und nur an die Ratte zu denken. Seine Seele war durchtränkt von Hass, Zorn, Angst, Eifersucht und Verzweiflung. Doch schließlich konzentrierte er sich und bündelte seine Kraft. Das Abbild einer Ratte tauchte vor seinem inneren Auge auf und schon spürte er wie Fellbüschel auf seinem Körper sprossen. Seine Knochen schrumpften mit einem kribbelndem Gefühl und einem leise mahlendem Geräusch. Seine Nase wurde lang und spitz, seine Ohren zogen sich zusammen. Als er schrumpfte hatte er das Gefühl, als würde er von einem Hochhaus stürzen, so schnell kam ihm der Boden entgegen. Seine Beine zogen sich immer mehr ein und waren nun knapp so kurz wie seine Arme. Deswegen fiel er auch vornüber und stand auf allen Vieren da. Seine Augen wurden schwarz glitzrig und der Sehsinn wurde auch kaum besser als vorher, jedoch hörte er nun wahnsinnig gut und spürte auch die leichteste Bodenerschütterung. Schließlich hatte er die Verwandlung abgeschlossen und stand nun in seinem Endstadium da.  
  
Seine kleine Nase wackelte unaufhörlich. Alle diese Gerüche! Für einen Moment war er total weggetreten und schnupperte einfach nur, dann besann er sich auf seine Aufgabe und tapste in die Richtung, in der er Sirius und die Mädchen vermutete.  
  
Er saß nun nur noch höchstens einen Meter von ihnen entfernt, unter einem Bett. Er spitze seine Ohren und lauschte. Ein Mädchenstimme schrie, daraufhin ertönte die dunkle Stimme eines Jungen: „....Ok ok. Komm her!"  
  
,Was hat er mit ihr vor?´ fragte sich Peter. An den Juckreiz-Fluch von dem seine Freunde ihm natürlich berichtet hatten, erinnerte er sich gar nicht mehr.  
  
Peter wandte seine Augen nach oben und sah wie Sirius Lilys Schultern berührte, und näher zu ihr hin trat. Dann lehnte er sich nach vorne und....Peter wandte seinen Blick ab. Wenn James das erfahren würde...  
  
„Danke Black. Ich hoffe für dich, dass du ihn wirklich von mir genommen hast!"  
  
„Ja, das hab ich. Und Lily, wann fängst du endlich mal an mich bei meinem Vornamen zu nennen?"  
  
„Wie kommst du jetzt darauf. Glaubst du etwa, weil du mich verhext und dann gnädigerweise den Zauber von mir genommen hast, sind wir jetzt Freunde fürs Leben, oder was?"  
  
„Ja, so ungefähr!"antwortete Sirius fröhlich. Alex kicherte und Lily schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
  
„Komm Alex, wir gehen,"sagte sie und zog ihre Freundin sogleich am Ärmel ihres Pullovers nach draußen. Alex winkte Sirius noch zu, bevor sie verschwand.  
  
Nach Lilys Wutausbruch in dem Schulsprecherzimmer hatte James erst hin und her überlegt, und dann beschlossen ein Bad in dem Badezimmer der Schulsprecher zu nehmen.  
  
Eine halbe Stunde lang ließ er sich in dem riesigen Becken voller grüner Glitzerblasen treiben, danach stieg er wieder heraus.  
  
Gerade als er ein Handtuch um seinen Unterkörper geschlungen hatte, platzte Lily auf einmal herein.  
  
Einen Moment lang stand sie da und starrte auf seinen Körper. Dann schüttelte sie ihren Kopf, als wolle sie einen unangenehmen Gedanken loswerden. Schließlich hatte sie sich einigermaßen gefasst, kämpfte gegen das Erröten an und stotterte: „Oh... ähm...sorry...ich- ich...tut mir leid, dass ich einfach so reingeplatzt bin... aber- aber ich wusste ja nicht... dass du hier bist! Ich....ähm....gehdannmalwieder"  
  
Und schon huschte sie wieder nach draußen. James kratzte sich am Kopf. Was war das gerade für ein Blick gewesen? Und hatte sich Lily Evans tatsächlich gerade bei ihm entschuldigt?  
  
Lily schämte sich wahnsinnig. Sie hatte gerade Potter mit NICHTS als einem Handtuch bekleidet gesehen. Und dann hatte sie ihn auch noch angestarrt, wie eines dieser gehirnlosen Mädchen, die sie doch so verabscheute.  
  
Aber es ging nicht anders- sie hatte ja gar nicht gewusst, dass er so muskulös war, aber das kam vermutlich vom Quidditch. Er hatte einen Wahnsinnswaschbrettbauch und noch wahnsinnigere Oberarmmuskeln. Sie schmunzelte...davon durfte niemand auch nur ein Sterbenswörtchen erfahren! 


End file.
